


Believe It

by stanjunhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, aka i died with them bc i love neji sm, featuring angry jihoon, they watch nejis death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanjunhui/pseuds/stanjunhui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung and Seokmin think it's a good idea to watch Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe It

Sometimes the other members were thankful that they didn't room with Seokmin and Soonyoung, what with the wake up calls being yelled as loud as they can muster that morning. Today was no different but it was unfortunate for everyone in the dorm because, by some god-sent miracle, Seokmin was awake first. 

“BELIEVE IT!” was the war cry that was heard at exactly 8:36am on a Sunday morning. This was coincidentally the time that everyone else in the dorm – especially Jihoon who had only just fallen asleep – vowed to kill whoever was making that horrific racket. 

“NO, YOU BELIEVE IT!” was the equally loud reply, it seemed that the two boys wanted to be on practise room cleaning duty for a few weeks.

They could already hear the groans coming from the other members' rooms, with the oddly piercing “SHUT THE FUCK UP” from Jihoon. Even though they knew that they were going to get shouted at later, they didn't care. It was time for their favourite show; a show that was loved by millions all around the world – Naruto. Soonyoung grabbed the younger by the arm and shoved him into the kitchen and told him to make the breakfast while he set up.

“Hyung, just because I am younger doesn't mean I'm your slave!” Seokmin whined, reaching down for a bowl. 

“Yah, just make something for the both of us or I'll tell Junhui it was you who stole his snacks. You know he's been trying to figure out who it was for ages!” Soonyoung threatened; Junhui had been quite annoyed that his snacks were being stolen, and as the days went by he was growing increasingly more threatening, more terrifying. 

“Hey! You know it wasn't me! We both know it was you!” Seokmin complained. It was true, it was Soonyoung. Seokmin had caught him going through Junhui's bag and pulling out all of the foreign candies that he could try.

“It might have been me, Seokmin-ah, but it was you who kept my secret and didn't tell him.”

Soonyoung had him there. 

Seokmin carried on making their breakfast, occasionally glaring at his senior while muttering obscenities under his breath. “Don't think I cant hear you Seokmin-ah!” Soonyoung had reminded him several times when he had apparently been too loud. 

Some of the other members had began to stir by the time they had finished their breakfast and sat down to watch the anime, Seungcheol had walked into the main room, saw the anime website on the screen and immediately turned back around and walked back to bed. The pair barely recognised when other members strolled through grabbing snacks and heading back, they were both completely immersed in the show.

Then it happened.

They both knew that Neji had to protect Hinata at all costs – bloodlines and all that – but they never thought it would come to this. Never. They watched in horror as Hinata stood defiantly in front of Naruto, shielding him from the sharp spiked heading towards him. They watched as Neji then placed himself in front of Hinata and allowed himself to be impaled by the rods.

Soonyoung sniffed as Neji was confirmed to be dead, and was bawling by the end of the episode due to the other deaths that occurred just moments after. Soonyoung would never admit it to anyone but Neji had been his favourite character in Naruto and now he was dead. He couldn't look at Seokmin because Soonyoung knew he was crying too, it was a completely unexpected death. 

Seokmin went to get up to grab some tissues but Jisoo was already stood there holding a box, a solemn expression on his face.

“I watched the episode when it came out late last night,” he explained, handing them each a tissue, “don't worry, I cried too.” Jisoo reassured them but it failed to work. Seokmin looked at Soonyoung before sighing and resting his head in his shoulder.

“Hyung... maybe we should stop watching anime for a while.” 

“We could,” Soonyoung started, “or we could find some cheesy shounen to watch.”

“You'd better believe it.” Seokmin smiled as he sprawled across Soonyoung, his head in his best friend's lap.


End file.
